PDKT! Di Toko Hewan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Aster ingin memelihara hewan. Jatuh hati pada makhluk kecil berbulu yang gembul. Bukan pada petugasnya. Kaito x Aster PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Kaito x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, AU, typo, some mistakes EYD, sho-ai.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Kaito, mohon maafkanlah aku. Jangan tendang saya.  
**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Di Toko Hewan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Aster mau memelihara binatang.

Bagusnya apa, ya?

Tanya Author, seratus persen teriak kukang atau ayam. Tanya Yuuya, paling anak itu mencalonkan dirinya sendiri menjadi peliharaan. Tanya Om, jawaban normal antara kucing atau anjing. Tanya Tante, mungkin burung atau kelinci atau apa pun yang imut-imut.

Waduh, bingung sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Aster memasuki toko hewan. Ada banyak sekali hewan yang memang dijual untuk dipelihara. Mereka dipamerkan di dalam kandang kaca atau kandang yang menyerupai sel yang dicat warna-warni agar para pengunjung bisa memilih.

Aster berkeliling. Hewannya banyak sekali, jenisnya bermacam-macam.

Tetapi, kok toko ini sepi? Petugasnya ke mana? Kok hilang? Sedang mengambil jatah makanan hewan-hewan ini kali, ya?

Ya, sudahlah. Sebaiknya lihat-lihat saja dulu.

Hm ..., coba lihat ...

Kucing Anggora? Kucing Persia? Nggak, deh. Kucing itu teman bermalas-malasan. Aster juga tak mau _dakimakura_ kesayangannya jadi sasaran bulu-bulu kucing.

Kelinci? Unyu, sih. Tetapi rasanya nggak etis banget cowok melihara kelinci yang manis. Ogah, deh. Lagi pula mungkin kelincinya malah mati dicekik Youko karena gemas.

Monyet? Kukang? Itu, sih, Author yang suka. Mana sudi Aster berdekatan dengan makhluk berbulu yang suka ditaruh Author di kepala.

Anjing? Nggak, deh, salah-salah jadi bahan sumpah serapah atau kerjanya adu gonggongan dengan peliharaan tetangganya.

Tikus? Tikus putih? Yang ada malah menjadi incaran kucing peliharaan tetangga.

Kadal? Ular? Iguana? Aster bukan pecinta reptile.

Ikan? Nggak, ah, mager mengganti airnya.

Serangga? Nyamuk dan semut banyak di rumah.

Huh, tak ada yang menarik perhatian As—Eh, tunggu! Apa itu?

Aster melangkah ke samping, lalu berhenti di depan kandang berupa sel putih yang agak besar.

Terdapat roda berputar di dalamnya, rumah kecil, dan tempat makan. Di kandang itu terdapat beberapa makhluk kecil seperti tikus, tapi lebih mungil dan gemuk. Namun, hanya satu yang menarik perhatian Aster. Salah satunya berada di dekat tempat makan. Warnanya perak kelabu. Matanya biru bulat polos. Pipinya gembul dipenuhi biji bunga matahari.

Astaga.

Aster jatuh hati.

"Mau memelihara, Neng?"

"!"

Aster kaget, iya kaget. Refleks menoleh. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan mata biru berdiri di hadapannya. Wah, siapa yang di depannya ini? Petugas toko?

"Eh, iya, Mas ..." Aster berpaling, membalik tubuhnya menghadap si Petugas.

"Mau memelihara hamster, Neng?" tanya si Petugas lagi. Ia berbicara, namun tatapan matanya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Aster.

Aster mengangguk, mendadak merasa risih. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang jarak si Petugas terlalu dekat dengannya? Ditambah lagi ... Neng? Sialan, Aster ini laki-laki!

"Yakin nggak mau melihat-lihat yang lain, Neng?" tawar si Petugas. Bicara boleh santai, tapi menyeringai halus.

Aster tersinggung. Neng Nang Neng. Tidak lihat, apa? Aster ini jelas laki-laki, jantan. Gagah begini dipanggil Eneng. Enak saja.

"Saya laki-laki, Mas." Aster menggeleng. "Dan nggak. Saya mau beli yang warnanya perak kelabu."

"Mau sekalian makanannya dan batu-batunya, Neng?" Si Petugas masih betah menawar, namun pandangannya terlihat menyelidik dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki Aster.

Serius, Aster merasa sangat risih.

"Ya, apalah itu. Siapin saja, Mas. Urusan biaya, gampang." Aster tak mau repot, dan malas menawar. Soal merawat, tinggal seret Author yang peliharaan bak band India nyanyi lagu dangdut. Campur aduk. Miara ayam, tapi ngidem kukang.

Si Petugas menghela napas, kayaknya lelah. Atau mungkin kecewa karena Aster terlalu judes, susah didekati. Apalah kamu, Mas. Modal muka kurang buat deketin si Eneng. Aster bukan cabe, meski yang naksir banyak.

Setelah melewati aksi transaksi berbumbu tawar-menawar modus dan tolakan judes, akhirnya Aster berhasil juga mendapatkan hamster unyu beserta kandangnya. Bahkan ia sekalian beli kerikil buat disebar di bawah kandang, juga sekantong besar biji bunga matahari.

Agak lama, karena petugasnya rese. Masih saja modus beralasam menawar.

"Yakin nggak mau saya bantu bawa, Neng? Berat, lho."

"Saya kuat, Mas. Nggak perlu," tolak Aster. Tangan kiri memegang kandang, tangan kanan memegang plastik berisi sepaket keperluan si hamster.

"Saya tunggu kedatangannya lagi."

Datang lagi? Huh, tak sudi. Biar pun untuk sekedar beli makanan si hamster, Aster tak mau. Lebih baik pesan melalui olshop saja, transfer uang, selesai. Entah mengapa Aster jera mendatangi toko hewan, salahkan petugas yang ternyata tukang modus.

Begitu Aster berlalu, seorang anak remaja tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju toko hewan tersebut.

"Kaito! Maaf aku terlambat!" Anak itu berhenti berlari tepat di hadapan si Petugas.

"Dari mana saja kau, Allen?" tanya si Petugas yang dikenal dengan nama Kaito. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin.

"Maaf. Tadi aku menemani Sayaka, jadi aku terlambat," alasan Allen.

Kaito bersidekap dan menghembuskan napas, "Panggil anggota Resistance."

Allen bengong. Hah? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tumben sekali Kaito mau memanggil anggota kelompok yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai anak buahnya dari pada rekan.

"A-ada apa, ya?" tanya Allen penasaran.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki tentang seseorang berambut perak bermata biru. Pemuda yang manis sekali.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me:** Ukiiiiih~! Kukang unyu, kali~


End file.
